


you're so easy

by woobff



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: where changmin founds out the weeks of dating and love highs were just an experiment played out by the school heartbreaker, choi chanhee.the boy, he foolishly allowed for his heart to be played.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	you're so easy

**Author's Note:**

> made a video edit and wanted some storyline to it so here's a little writing!

when the bell rang, changmin hurriedly packed his assignments into his folder before throwing it into his bag, zipping it and slamming his laptop shut, feet scurrying towards the door. 

his heart was beating way too fast, nervously, and for _what_? a rumour he heard. 

as he rushed along the corridor, he could see the familiar mop of brown hair by his locker and his heart has never beat so fast in his entire life. 

" _changmin_ , " the voice of the boy greeted him but all he wanted to do was scream. 

" chanhee, " and when said boy smirked, he knew that the rumours were true.

" you're unbelievable _choi_ , " changmin seethes, dropping his duffel bag to the ground carelessly, not minding that everyone was starting to look at them. 

from the side of his view, he could see the worried glance of younghoon and hyunjae, along with anger coming from sangyeon. 

_he should have believed them._

_" are you sure min? " hyunjae asked, sliding the cup of cookie dough ice cream to the boy._

_he and the others were currently seated in the ice cream cafe, digging into the overpriced scoops, all the while listening to changmin's date._

_" yeah hyung, he's nice, " the youngest of the four replied, cheeks tinted red with blush._

_" but- " younghoon starts,_

_" i know he's rumoured to be heartless and what not, but he seem really sincere hyung, " changmin cuts off, hands finding purchase of the older._

_sangyeon looked at the exchange wordlessly but his mind was running miles._

_just what did chanhee, the school's heartbreaker, has for his innocent bestfriend._

  
" i knew you were an easy target but i didn't know you were _that_ easy, _ji_ , " chanhee teases, fingers reaching forward to pinch the younger's cheek mockingly. 

changmin hates himself for how his heart still _skips_ a beat at the mere touch of the other even though he was mean. 

" all i had to do was touch you, and you're already on your knees for me. you're such an innocent boy changmin, so _easy for my experiment_ , " and said boy couldn't help but flinch. 

he and chanhee never went beyond kisses because he's always brought up that sex was for marriage. but the way the other said it made an impression that they've gone beyond that stage. and it makes him _recoils_ in embarrassment and hate. 

" stop implying bullshit chanhee. we both know we never went to that stage, " changmin retorts, pushing away the hand on his cheeks. 

" yeah, because you're just _so_ prude changmin, you're lucky i never got tired of your stuck up ass after three dates, " chanhee replies maliciously. 

just as that sentence was muttered, he heard the collective gasp of surprise from the crowd making his heart shrink in embarrassment once more. 

and when he stares back at the boy infront of him, noticing how he still has the mean smirk etched on his lips, he knew he was done for. 

bending down to grab his duffel bag, he tried his best to keep his tears at bay. 

because what chanhee said was right. _who wants someone who never went past that stage._

looking down, he took a deep breath before trying to maneuver to his best friends just to get pulled back. 

" going so fast _baby boy?_ " chanhee cooed cattily, bringing changmin to his chest forcefully, his free hand cupping the boy's cheeks. 

that was the last straw and changmin found himself crying, tears rolling down his cheeks in pity, in humiliation and in hurt. 

and after that, everything was a blur. he couldn't focus except for the roar of anger from what seem like sangyeon and the rough pull of him from chanhee. 

" you're _gonna_ be okay min, shh, hyung's got you, " he heard younghoon mutters to the crown of his head as he waddled both of them from the crowd and into an empty lecture room. 

changmin could still hear the screams from sangyeon and hyunjae, making him curl closer into his best friend's chest. 

he couldn't stop crying or stop the way his heart was clenching in pain. 

_how could chanhee embarrass him like that._ how could he just do that after weeks of dating. after weeks of changmin showing the vulnerable side of him. after changmin giving him his first kiss. 

" min c'mon look at _hyung_ , " younghoon tries, but not forcing, just giving a gentle squeeze to his hips. 

" i hate him hyung, " the boy in hold whimpers, 

_" i hate him for making me feel so loved and then making me feel so worthless at the end. "_


End file.
